Phill Shapperds
Phill Shapperds was a contestant in Redvivor: Panama, and was a member of the Boston Rob tribe. He is most remembered for being the leader of the Stealth R Us alliance. He returned to Redvivor: All-Stars, where he quickly reformed his Stealth R Us alliance with former winners Marianne, Gia, Brenda and Mercy, plus Marisa and Ezekiel. He was also remembered for his conflict with Saison, and his non-winners alliance with Ezekiel and Marisa, just to be blindsided by them in the last tribal council before FTC. Bio Panama Name (Age): Phill Shapperds (54). Tribe Designation: Boston Rob Personal Claim to Fame: Being a Former Federal Agent, and Boston Rob's BFF. Inspiration in Life: Boston Rob. Hobbies: Nicknaming people, having sex hanging out with Boston Rob, writing books Pet Peeves: When people annoys me greatly. 3 Words to Describe You: Former Federal Agent, The Specialist, Boston Rob's Friend If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) My friend, Boston Rob. 2) My Book, "The Expert: The Nicaragua Job". 3) Picture of my son who I love very much. SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: Boston Rob Mariano. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR RP: Because I'm a Former Federal Agent, and I'm Boston Rob's friend, and because I could win it. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR RP: Because I'm a Former Federal Agent. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR RP: My Stealth R Us alliance will help me to win it. All-Stars Name (Age): Phill Shapperds (55) Previous Season: Redvivor: Panama – 8th place Tribe Designation: Tim Burton, Forççça and Ezekiel's Bitches. Occupation Former Federal Agent. Personal Claim to Fame: Being claimed as the best Redvivor player ever by Boston Rob. Inspiration in Life: Boston Rob. Hobbies: Nicknaming people, having sex hanging out with Boston Rob, writing books. Pet Peeves: People who annoys me greatly like Francesca and Saison. 3 Words to Describe You: The Survivor Specialist. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) "Boston Rob's Survivor Rulebook". 2) A picture of the Mariano family. 3) Picture of my son who I love very much.. SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: Boston Rob. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR RP: Smart players – Boston Rob Mariano and others. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR RP: I’m a hard worker who easily adapts to the elements in the wild.. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR RP: Because I read Boston Rob's Survivor Rulebook". Redvivor: Panama 'Episode 1 -' Phill says he's a former federal agent. He tells people they need to shut up and grow up, and to hell with them. He names the tribe, "Boston Rob". He forms the Stealth R Us alliance with Crier, Spaceman, Saison and Mary. He says Taylor annoys him greatly. Stealth R Us votes Taylor off. 'Episode 2 -' Phill argues with Gia, and wants to vote her off, but someone on Stealth R Us says Ric/Riley are bigger threats. Phill tells them to vote for Ric, and Ric is voted-off. 'Episode 3 -' Phill targets Riley, but is blindsided by Stealth R Us, and voted-off unanimously. Redvivor: All-Stars Trivia *He was played by BrunoSomebody. *He is a parody of Phillip Sheppard, from Survivor: Redemption Island and ''Survivor: Caramoa''n.